


Of an Ackerman and His Bond; Metamorphosis

by blue_ackerbond



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sweet, mentions of sex but nothing actually happens, post-ACWNR, what is a plot and do I have to write one, yes I edited this we do NOT die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ackerbond/pseuds/blue_ackerbond
Summary: There's a brush of noses and crinkle of fresh linens, and suddenly Levi's heart is beating faster. He had never expected a kiss to be so gentle.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	1. Of Kisses and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Welcome to my self-indulgent space for the fanfiction I write.
> 
> (I mostly do my writing before bed when I'm tired, so as a result there will be a vast majority of sleepy kissing/cuddling/nighttime fics. You have been warned.)
> 
> I hope you can relax and take a nice sip of serotonin while reading what I write; it's all just for fun and healing, so let's enjoy it together. :) <3

The first time they kissed was in Levi’s bedroom. 

It was the night after an expedition in which the scouts had incurred many losses, and the air was glum and heavy. It could have been the soldiers’ moods affecting the atmospheric pressure, but the frogs knew better and announced the gathering rain with a cacophony of chirps and croaks. 

Levi sat, exhausted, in the big leather armchair in the corner of the small room. It was an antiquity belonging to the military, battered and worn but sturdy, like himself. Levi was freshly bathed and dressed in simple leisure attire, hair still damp and calloused feet bare against the old floorboards. He could feel the weariness in his bones and hear the screams echo in the back of his mind, somewhere. Levi allowed himself to feel and sense these things for just another moment before compartmentalizing it all away. He took a deep breath in and let it out just as he heard a knock at the door. 

It was Erwin who entered, evidently fresh from the showers, the blood and grime of the day gone without a trace. The bolo tie he usually wore had likely been left in the commander’s own room, replaced instead with loose linen and cotton garments. 

Erwin locked the door behind him, probably out of habit, and took a seat at the edge of Levi’s bed, the only other place to sit in the cramped space. They met each other’s eyes in silence and understanding, and sat like that for a while. 

Eventually, Levi stood and climbed onto his bed, collapsing on the pillows and closing his eyes. He had meant for the casually executed action to imply that Erwin should return to his own room to sleep as well. Erwin did not, but Levi said nothing of it. They continued their conversation of silence.  


He wasn’t sure why, but the hand gingerly brushing the hair from his face did not surprise Levi. He placed his palm over the back of Erwins hand and held it to his cheek, eyes still closed. They both knew. They shared the pain softly.

Erwin then leaned down and gently pressed their noses together, offering a few drops of a new, warm feeling into the cold pool of Levi’s stilled liquid emotions. It sent ripples through his very being, and his eyes fluttered open in pleasant surprise. He reached his arms up very slowly, hesitantly, and Erwin pulled him close just as tenderly, careful not to crush the smaller man beneath him. 

“Would you mind if I…?” Erwin brushed Levi’s lips with his thumb, gazing into his eyes and awaiting permission. 

“I don’t do these kinds of things,” Levi said, eyes closing of their own accord again. “I don’t want to screw and I don’t want to—“

Erwin cut him off. “Levi. I didn’t ask for your body. I just want to know if you’ll share your lips and affections.”

“Ah,” Levi acknowledged, just barely rubbing Erwins bicep as a comfort. He leaned his head back, exposing his throat as a gesture of trust, and hummed deeply.   
Erwin smiled sadly and went on, “if you could pity me so much as to waste them on a man such as myself, that is.”

“You’re the greatest man I know,” Levi said, without hesitation. “Can we just enjoy each other?”

Levi gently pulled Erwin back down so that his lips connected with the soft skin of his throat. Erwin pressed a chaste kiss there as Levi sighed and hooked a leg around Erwins waist, trying to get closer. Erwin settled between Levi’s legs before finally letting their lips connect in the gentlest of ways. 

They kissed softly, Levi learning as he mimicked Erwins movements. Lips met at all angles as the two tried with newfound desperation to press as close to each other as possible. 

Hearing the other man groan deep in his throat, Erwin pulled away to observe Levi’s flushed features, eyes half-lidded and drunkenly blissful. It was an expression Erwin had never had the pleasure of seeing on Levi’s face before. He carved it into his memory, then leaned back down to pepper Levi’s neck and collarbone with kisses. Levi was not one for squirming, but Erwins tickling kisses made him come close to doing so. Instead, he rolled his head to the side to emphasize his vulnerability and trust.  
Erwin next did something that truly surprised Levi. On his neck, at the base of his ear, Erwin attached his lips and began to suck. Levi shivered with strange pleasure as Erwins tongue swiped apologetically over the spot. 

“What was that?” Levi asked, not unkindly, when Erwin was finished. 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it; I hope you don’t mind.”

“But what was it?”

“Well, I marked you,” Erwin said sheepishly. “I just wanted to make sure that this… thing we’re doing, that it isn’t just for tonight.”

“Tch,” Levi said, because he didn’t know what else to say. He paused a moment, then looked away, embarrassed. He added, “Of course it’s not just for tonight. My purpose is you, Erwin; you know that. The more of you I have, the fiercer I feel… this thing.” Levi internally cursed his lack of eloquence, though Erwin didn’t seem to mind.

The blonde smiled lightly and kissed his lips again, with Levi quickly reciprocating, sighing into Erwin’s mouth. The kiss was short, as they were tired and still just testing the waters of this new dimension to their relationship. 

They ended up cuddled beneath the covers, asleep, with Levi tucked safely against Erwins chest. 

Many a night would end this way, for the rest of Erwin’s life. There was a rare solace for Levi in Erwin’s embrace. 

He would ache when it was gone from this world.


	2. Of Broken Routines and Mended Unease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up in Erwin's arms.

Levi awoke to the lazy drum of rain on the roof and the familiar, homey scent of Erwin, now overpowering his senses and flooding his brain with happy chemicals. Instead of lingering vaguely in the room, the other man’s aroma of fresh woodchips, floral bar soap, and rich hair cream left Levi dizzy with its strength. Levi nestled himself deeper into Erwin’s muscular chest, eyes still closed, and took a deep, satisfied breath. He could definitely get used to waking in the commander’s arms. 

A few minutes passed before Levi felt Erwin shift, stirring slowly out of sleep. He sighed croakily, beginning to rub Levi’s back in lazy circles. Levi was practically euphoric from the simple, deliberate touches, even though the muscles in his face didn’t shift at all to reflect it. Never before had Levi wanted anyone to touch him in such a way, maybe aside from in vague dreams containing faded memories of his mother. Even so, this was different, in both nature and intensity. He pondered the whole thing and firmly decided that he didn’t regret a thing from last night. 

Conditioned into his bones as a method of keeping strong, Levi had learned to dispel any feelings of regret, though this time wasn’t doing it forcibly. It was amusing, that Erwin had been the one to warn him of the dangers of such a poison, and yet Levi didn’t need the other’s words to convince himself that this was right. 

A tough lesson was what it had been, but it was also the first moment where Levi felt a surge of respect for Erwin, along with something else. Something stronger and deeply rooted in his DNA. Something that had attached him, with fierce loyalty, to Erwin, for life. 

It was as if Levi could feel their bond strengthening with every tiny touch. 

Just then, Erwin’s hand left his back as the man pulled away. He began to sit up on the side of the bed and Levi felt a burst of anxiety in his veins. It was the same itchy, panicked feeling he felt when his bed wasn’t crisply made or the dishes were left in the sink, filthy, for too long. 

Levi scrambled to tug at any part of Erwin he could, which ended up being his shirt sleeve, and stared the surprised man straight in the eyes. 

“Where are you going?” Levi asked, with a stony expression and tone.

“Levi-“

“You do have those feelings for me, do you not?”

“Levi, I-“

“Because I need to hear it right now or else I’m going to keep having moments where I don’t believe it. Is it true?”

Erwin let out a laugh. Levi glared at him, not with anger, but with impatience. Erwin always had to laugh at the worst of moments. 

Then, Erwin spoke: “Levi, I want nothing more than for you to stay by my side so long or short as I shall live. I thought you were still asleep; I was merely getting up to make you some tea.”

Levi felt his cheeks grow hot in the face of his blatant overreaction. Levi grunted in understanding, before suddenly Erwin was cupping his face in his hands, breath tickling his ear as he whispered.

“I’m all yours, Levi.”

Levi shivered, but forced out a scoff to cover it up. “Oh, don’t get all mushy on me. This better not affect your strength as a commander. You’ve got to be a leader, not a lover.”

Erwin was back in bed now, cuddling Levi to his chest once more. He let out a quiet huff of laughter. “You wish to be my lover, you’re implying? What exactly did you have in mind?”

“Erwin, don’t you make me say these things out loud,” Levi warned, voice muffled into Erwin’s shirt. 

“Say it, Levi. What exactly do you want?”

“Your whole self, bastard.”

“Meaning?”

“Kissing, hugging, sharing a bed, whatever.”

“Oh, is that all?” Erwin was obviously smirking.

“You just want me to say that I want to suck your dick or something gross like that, huh?”

“Just curious,” Erwin laughed lightly. “We don’t have to do anything of that sort if you don’t want to. We may not have forever, but that’s how long I’d wait. For you, at least.”

“Yeah, uh-huh,” was all Levi could think to say. Luckily, he knew that Erwin knew of his communication issues. They both knew Levi was grateful.

After a few minutes, Levi unburied his face from the commander’s chest and looked up at him with hooded eyes. He didn’t know what he wanted, but apparently Erwin did, gently taking hold of his waist and pulling him up into a kiss.

Levi was melting and he didn’t know how to stop. 

A thud at the door startled the men apart. Levi rolled over and blinked as he heard cursing on the other side of it. It was definitely Hange, no doubts there.

“Levi?” came an overly loud voice. “Why is your door locked; it’s never locked in the mornings! Don’t you always leave it cracked open after you make your morning tea? Jeez, that hurt! Thanks to your inconsistency I’ve nearly broken my shoulder!” There was more banging on the door. “Come, on Levi! Are you injured in there? Is something the matter?”

“Section commander, please!” strained Moblit’s voice.

“Well, shit, Hange,” Levi shouted back. “It’s not my fault you ran straight into the door without checking first.”

“So you’re alright?” Hange sounded genuinely concerned.

“Yeah,” Levi sighed.

“Let me in then, will you?”

“I-” Levi turned back to Erwin, who had gotten up and was now nearly finished getting dressed. “Yeah, alright,” he relented. “Just give me a moment.”

Levi changed more quickly than he ever thought possible, throwing on a V-neck shirt and black pants. Checking that Erwin was fully clothed and assented to letting Hange in with a nod, he made for the door.

The second Levi unlatched the lock, Hange came bursting in, Moblit waving apologetically from several feet behind her.

“Levi!” Hange exclaimed, shoving a plate in his direction. “Nanaba made bread yesterday and I thought you might like some with—” she paused. “Levi?”

“Yeah, what?”

“Your hair… is messy.”

“Didn’t comb it yet.”

“You’re sure you’re feeling alright?” She turned to face the rest of his small room as if looking for some clue of his ill health. Of course, instead she saw Erwin standing there, hair equally disheveled beside the unmade bed.

“Okay, what?” she exclaimed. “Don’t tell me Erwin…” she paused as if evaluating something crucial. She clearly deemed her curiosity more important than her life, because the next sentence out of her mouth was: “Levi, are you having sex with Erwin without telling me?”

“Hange, what the hell?” Levi practically shouted. Moblit peeked his head in the door, probably to monitor his superior, but at this point Levi couldn’t care less.

“What?” Hange asked, baffled. “It’s just a question.”

“The answer is no!”

“Phew,” Hange said. Then she added, in a loud whisper, “If you were, I would expect you to come to me with the juicy details.” She winked at Erwin, who had the audacity to laugh.

Levi was so done. 

His comrades followed as he swiftly pushed his way out the door and towards the officers’ kitchen, mind set on a hot cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! One or two more chapters to go, lads! (There's no real plot, just a whole lot of fluff) ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments are always super appreciated!!!
> 
> I'm open to AOT-related suggestions and requests! I will write fluff and MAYBE some smut too, as long as it's for a ship I like. (Eruri, Eremin, Yumikuri, Arumika, Jeanmarco, Levihan, and Mikasasha (and probably more) are all acceptable!
> 
> <3


End file.
